


Owed

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Forced Prostitution, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will was adopted by the Vergers and now he pays his dues. Hannibal wants him for himself.





	Owed

Will Graham had come to live with the Vergers when he was young. They adopted him after his parent’s deaths and yet he was expected to fulfil certain duties when he came of age.   
Margot who was twenty-four now knew what they were and told him when he was twenty and ready. She sometimes helped at parties for rich people, they would use her and so she paid for her privileges. So Mason said anyway.  
Will was ready to pay for his tuition at university with his body. He had been kept virgin and so he was to be sold to the highest bidder. Mason had told him it was what he had to do, and so he accepted his fate with a silent dignity.   
Cordell was to prepare him for his feast and give him instructions he had to follow. Margot watched as Will was branded with the brand across his back. He did not weep.  
Cordell made the tattooist give him a tear tattoo under one eye. Then the pierced Will’s nipples and put rings in them and looped a chain through them. He was made to wear a collar and gold anklet rings.   
“When you are ready,” Cordell said and stripped him. He then whipped Will to strengthen him and condition him. Will did not weep, but Margot cared for his wounds and bathed him afterwards. The practice of being whipped by Cordell was repeated many times until he was told he was ready to fulfil his strange destiny.   
Mason told him to practice giving blowjobs to Cordell, and he did so and Cordell smacked him if he did wrong. Will became very adept at this. Several weeks passed and Will was a prize pupil Cordell said and seemed pleased. 

*

At the party Will walked around naked, with visible scars on his back, and his cock in a cage to keep from feeling desire. The rings in his nipples jingled. His hair had been shorn so he looked like a young calf. Mason demanded his obedience and it had never occurred to him to disobey. Will would be a whore if he was asked to be one, since that was the family way of doing things.   
Margot walked with a woman in ermine, who caressed her back. She was the countess of some minor European country and she often favoured Margot’s company.   
Will soon saw the man who had paid to be his first, and he had strange eyes and a very strange smile. Will was not nervous but knew what he had to do.  
The man motioned Will to a private room, and praised his beauty. “Hurt me,” Will said because he had been told to do so. He never disobeyed Mason.   
The man whipped him vigorously and he did not weep, only felt a pleasure that the cage stopped him from expressing. His sessions with Cordell had paid off, strengthened him.  
“You take pain well,” the man said and smiled. “I have come for your virginity as well.”  
“Take it,” Will said and the man motioned him to a bed and took out his large cock.   
He remained clothed as he prepared Will for what was to come with lube and his fingers. Once he was open the man fucked into Will and asked him to dictate the tempo.  
Will rode him and saw his curious maroon eyes sparkle at each thrust within Will’s tight ass.  
“Beauty incarnate,” he said and Will almost felt pleasure. “Shall I remove the cage?”  
“No. Mason would not like it,” Will said firmly.   
The man let him ride until he came inside Will with a shout of joy.  
Will climbed off him, but he motioned him back.  
“Let me hold you,” he said and Will shook his head.  
“No. Mason forbids tenderness. I am your whore, not your lover.”  
“Pity. I would be your lover if you let me.”  
“I am not yours to keep,” Will said and left. “I have debts to pay, I will always obey Mason.”  
With that he left the man to go to his next patron. The man smelled the sheets, where Will’s scent lingered mingled with his own. 

 

‘  
So it went. Will turned twenty-one and the curious man came back to whip him and fuck him. Will had been with others, but the man was his somehow. His name was Hannibal and he was lonely. Will had lessons in sexual things with Cordell since he was broken in now. Cordell taught him all he needed to know to keep his patrons happy. Will did not protest even if Cordell was hard on him and made him learn obedience in many ways. Will even allowed Cordell to tattoo his name on Will’s wrist. He knew that Cordell loved him in his own way. The collar was Cordell’s idea and he would make Will crawl while he led him around with a leash on it.   
Will was also a favourite of Freddie Lounds and a mr Chilton. Freddie loved to dominate him in her free time. 

*  
When Will was twenty-two he had almost finished university. Lecter had come for him more often, asking Mason to be exclusive. Lecter was only allowed to see Will once a month. He did not like to see marks others had made on Will’s body. The tattoo was especially unsightly to his eyes since it reminded him of Cordell’s tutelage and ownership of Will. Mason refused to let Lecter have him for his own, and so Will stayed with his other patrons, never feeling full pleasure only full pain. Freddie liked to give it to him more than any other. Will slept in Cordell’s bed now as if they were truly lovers. In his dreams he roamed free with Hannibal.  
Margot knew she had to save him.

*  
Mason was found dead and no one knew why or who had done it. Will abandoned his trade as a whore and went with his first man to live in his house. Cordell protested, but he was not heard. Will’s obedience was to the dead Mason, not his doctor. Margot came to live with Alana Bloom, her secret lover.   
“Will you let me pleasure you now?” Hannibal asked and Will nodded.   
He cried when he first felt full orgasm. Hannibal held him often, and Will learned how to kill and hide all proof of his killings. They were very happy.   
Cordell went missing after a few years, and no one missed him.


End file.
